As my heart beats
by FoxxyRed
Summary: Kagome has a crush on a guy in school. The only problem is she afriad to tell him and of what her exboyfriend might do to him if they date. (my first fic)
1. TELL ME

A/N: Hey this is my first fic. So be nice

' ' _means thinking_

" " _means speaking_

Kagome was a regular student to Shikon High. Her best friend since childhood, Sango, also attended the same school. At the moment the two girls were in Kagome's room having a sleepover.

" So Kagome, you have to tell me who do you have a crush on. If you think, that I wouldn't have notice the dreamy look in your eyes, your mistaken." Sango wasn't one to bet around the bush she wanted to know who Kagome liked so she could set them up. Ever since Kagome's father died they've been closer than ever. It was as if they were sister, telling each other everything.

"Oh come on Sango, don't make me say it" Kagome was pleading. ' It's true I do like this guy, but how do I know if he's the one for me. With his beautiful hair and strong chest and those deep....'

"KAGOME ! Where did you go, in lala land? I've been calling you for the last two minutes. " Oh sorry Sango, I was just.....thinking" Kagome explained while a blush was growing on her smooth face.

" Sometimes I worry about you Kagome,......NOW TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE" "NEVER!!!!" Kagome yelled back. Before you knew it the two girls were have a pillow fight. However what they didn't know was that a pair of black possessive eyes were watching them. ' Who is it that you do like,....my Kagome? Because it better be me, or that guy is died.!'

A/N: So what you think you like it? I really want your oppion your review oh and my name kklover was meant for Kenshin and Kaoru but I love Inuyasha to


	2. The ride

A/N: I didn't get that many reviews on the first chapter so if you want me to update I need at least 5 reviews from different people.

Okay now on with the story:

_'raining chicken.....black shoes.....crush on....._' Kagome wasn't a sound sleeper this night. She was talking and Sango couldn't help it but curse when she didn't mention who she liked. " Well I guess I have to do some spying to find out" As you can see, Sango was already planning to get some info. on the mysterious guy.

"BEEP......BEEP......BEEP....BEEP!" AHHHHHHH! Kagome was screaming because she didn't set the clock for the right time and now she was late for school. Sango of course wanted to make her suffer for not telling her the juicy secret about the guy.

"Oh....no, oh no" Kagome was running down the street trying to catch the bus but it seem that the bus driver couldn't wait for her for another day. Kagome worried that she was going to get in trouble.... and on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Seeing as there was no hope to get to school on time she took her sweet time and walked.

Hey, wench! What do you think your doing class's about to start and your out here playing hocky." Kagome fumed at the hard head high school boy that was riding in the back seat of a limo. " Inuyasha I'm not playing hocky and FYI ( for your information) I'm late because I woke up late thanks to my best friend Sango" "Some best friend...." Inuyasha hissed under his breath.

" Hop in I'll give you a ride" Inuyasha offered. ' Oh....my god, in a limo with...INUYASHA' This was two much to handly Kagome just stood there look shock. "People say that silent means "yes" With that said Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and brought her into the limo.

The ride to school was long, since it was a 15 minute drive. Kagome wasn't much of I car person so when it started to speed up, under Inuyasha's orders. She squeezed his hand. Inuyasha in turn just put his arm around her waist. Felling the warmth of Inuyasha around her she put her head on his chest and sat in his lap. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind because he just held her tighter.

The car started to slow down suddenly because of the traffic and Kagome was about to fall but found that Inuyasha broke her fall, by fliping her on top of him so that he got hurt, and ended up on top. "Inuyasha......" Teas started to fill up Kagome's eyes as she say Inuyasha on the floor. "What's the matter with you, I'm alright,.....just....don't cry. Not for me at least"

"Kagome.....I love you" Inuyasha whispered into her ears. "I love...." before Kagome could finish her sentences she felt Inuyasha's lips agaist her. Soon the kiss got more passionate and Inuyasha was frenching Kagome like there was no tommorrow.

Unaware to the new couple, that the driver was Kagome's exboyfriend and school was not the place they were heading.

A/N: What do you think. Do you want the story as: IK or KK or do you want Kagome alone. The choice is yours. And don't forget to review and at least 5 different people!


	3. The Meeting

A/N: hey I'm back! I may not update for awhile because I have to go to a Family_ 'thing' _ok now on with the story

Kagome and Inuyasha were having a intimate moment in the limo. " KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME!" as you can tell, Inuyasha was pretty mad. The limo driver stopped and got out the car in a dark ally and turn around to face the couple. Inuyasha got out soon after.

"Why....I'm her boyfriend" The blacked eyed guy said. "THAT'S A LIE KOUGA!" Inuyasha turned from depress, to a not so depress guy after hearing what Kagome said. "You know sweetheart, that once I have you back in my arms, I have to stop those bad thoughts going through your head. Now Inuyasha, if you could kindly get off my girlfriend I would be happy man."

A/N: Now everyone knows that Inuyasha is a hard head guy.

" THE HELL I WILL" Inuyasha held Kagome behind his back as if to protect her. "You'll regret that "pup". Kouga and Inuyasha were soon in a fight.

Inuyasha ripped at Kouga arm, which started to bleed badly, at the same time Kouga had jumped and flipped so, he's claws dug into Inuyasha's back. "Ahhhh......" Inuyasha was screaming out in pain. "STOP!!!!!" They looked back to see Kagome on her knees crying" This isn't overs 'mutt' With that said, Kouga jumped onto a near by building and was gone in a second.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o (this means a different setting)

"Where am I" Kagome was opening her eyes to a large red bedroom. On her side was Inuyasha trying to tend to his pain. "Are you alright" Kagome was eyeing the large cut on Inuyasha's back and was very worry.

"huh...oh....ya, I'm alright" Kagome stood up and walked over to him and put her hand on his back. Inuyasha felt the warmth and was surprise about how inviting they were. Kagome carefully wiped the blood of Inuyasha's back, to make sure it didin't get infected she started to put alcohol on in.

"Ahhhh......" Inuyasha was trying to keep from yelling, but the alcohol stung....A LOT! ' What have I've done, I almost got Inuyasha hurt, or worst killed. There's only one way to deal with this...' "Kagome" Inuyasha was whispering softer than usual. " was that really your exboyfriend ?" Kagome was worried because she never told anyone about her exboyfriend. ' I guess I have no choice' "Yes,....that was my exboyfriend Inuyasha" "If you don't mind me asking Kagome, but what happened between the two of you.

"Well he was a control freak, he wouldn't let me talk to any of my friends or be close to any guy. At first I thought he was really nice, but I was all wrong he even tried to sex with me twice even though I told him I wasn't ready."

" I'm sorry for bringing that up Kagome"

" It's alright Inuyasha, it feels good to get all the pain out"

With that said Kagome closed her eyes and fell back asleep. After all the things she's been thought this morning she completely forgot that she was....LATE FOR SCHOOL!

A/N: What do you think? You like. I'll be updating everyday but I need more review or I will stop.


	4. Breaking Up

A/N: I know a lot of the chapters were short but I'm going to be writing longer ones for know on. Okay good, know remember to review, review and review!

Now onto the show... I mean story

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" Kagome........Inuyasha, may I ask why you are late to class" Inuyasha and Kagome had just walked into class, messing three preiods.

The whole class were now watching the two students. It was hard to believe that they were together. Kagome the star of the class and good in about... everything. Inuyasha the rebel in the class and even though the girls thought he was the hotess guy in school, his grades didn't.

" well you see....it started with....then....but...." the two teens couldn't seem to explain to their History teacher why they were late.

" Well if you can't explain yourself to me maybe you can to Principe Kaede."

" but...."

"NOW!!!!!!!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

" Now, your telling me that Kagome's exboyfriend posed as Inuyasha's limo driver to get to Kagome because he's been spying her."

Kagome and Inuyasha had told Kaede the whole story about Kouga and what happened in the ally.

" Well, you guys should call the police, this can be really serious."

"NO!!!" Kaede and Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was the one shouted.

" Kouga, not a really bad guy, he's just a little over protective. I'm sure if I tell him that it over, he will leave me alone."

" Well, it's your choice Kagome. Now both of you head back to class."

" Yes, Mam ( I think that's how you spell it.)

After I long period of History and than Math it was finally time for lunch. ' I wonder why Inuyasha is following me'

" Hey Kagome" Inuyasha broke right through Kagome's thoughts and was waiting for her to respond.

" Oh.... ya Inuyasha."

" I was wondering if you wouldn't tell anyone about what happened in the limo. (the kiss) I don't want anyone to get any idea plus, I already have a girlfriend, Kikyo."

" But....but....but you said you loved me" Kagome was welling up with tears, but was determined no to cry in front of the boy that broke her heart.

" Yay, yay......I know, it must have been "in the moment". You understand right?" Inuyasha's eyes shown forgiveness. But Kagome wasn't sure if she could forgive him.

" Of course, Inuyasha we can be....be....be.. friends." Kagome ran out of the hallway to anywhere that didn't remind her of Inuyasha.

As Kagome ran, Inuyasha just stood there not knowing if he should run after her or not. " It's okay sweetie she's not worth the worry" Kikyo came out from here hiding space and placed one arm around Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sad that Kagome was gone. ' I wonder if I made the right choice. But you have to understand that I did it for your safety'

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW

.


	5. Taken

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm going to try to update more, but I think I have to work on the spelling and grammar. If you think that even though I make mistake but you understand what I'm trying to say than I won't have to spell check all the time.

Ok, here we go . . .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

' I though . . . I thought . . . h. . . . he loves me' Kagome was crying as she ran down the hallway away from Inuyasha. (A/N: have you ever heard of someone saying that they loved you and take it back? ). Kagome stood outside against a tree taking out her cd player to listen to her favorite song, " Change the World." This verison was in English and it always helps, to clear her mind.

_I Want To Change The World_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get that shining love_

_That you can't wait to know_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_It's Wonderland!_

After walking about four blocks, Kagome came to the stream that she and her father use to play in when she was young. The stream also reminders her that it was the place that she saw Kouga and where he asks her to be his girlfriend.

_I felt so worried when I spout out the time_

_Thinking of the future it lies_

_Cause I knew that there's nothin' _

_That I really want to know _

_And then I met you _

_So I could feel what you should know I finally find a love _

_And now I'm really feeling her right_

_Cause the matter is gone_

_This is the way to love you _

Kagome was now at the side of the pond looking at her reflection in the water. ' What's wrong with me. How could Inuyasha just dumped me like that. And who is this Kikyo? .'

_I Want To Change The World _

_Walk again, never miss the way_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you_

_And we could fly away_

_If you could stay with me forever_

_Change My Mind_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true_

_I'm gonna fly with you again _

_So you could spread your wings_

_And you will fly with me away_

_It's Wonderland!_

'If only my father was here, he always gave me good advice, I guess I can go see Sango.' Kagome just sat there looking into the water watching the fish go by and listening to the rest of her song.

_I Want To Change The World_

_Walk again, never miss the way_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you _

_And we could fly away_

_If you could stay with me forever_

_Change My Mind Won't get lost if your passion's true_

_I'm gonna fly with you again_

_So you could spread your wings_

_And you will fly with me away _

_It's Wonderland!_

_Every single thing_

_The time and the flyin'_

_Til the day, I won't let you go _

_You will see that your desire will be granted again_

_It's just the feeling_

_You understand the travel life_

_It won't be to bad to face_

_And then it probably you will see will not be to heart_

_If we could walk beside you _

Kagome couldn't help but wish she had someone to love and trust and always be with her just like in the song.

_I Want To Change The World_

_Walk again, Fire against the wind_

_Don't be afraid to be true _

_Cause now you have to bring_

_The power of your smile in your face_

_Change my Mind_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get that shining love_

_That you can't wait to know _

_If you go on to get your goal _

_It's Wonderland! _

_I Want To Change The World_

_Walk again, never miss the way_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you_

_Now we can fly away_

_If you could stay with me forever_

_Change My Mind_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true_

_I'm gonna fly with you again_

_So you could spread your wings _

_And you will fly away with me away_

_It's Wonderland!_

Since the song had ended, Kagome was planning to head to Sango's house so she could talk to her. " Hey sweetie" Kagome looked behind her to see Kouga leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

" Why don't you leave me alone? Kouga"

" I can't do that, my Kagome, you're my girlfriend." ' Oh not this again' thought Kagome

" Kouga we broke up, please can't we just be friends. I would really like that"

Kouga did something that Kagome never expected. He dropped down onto his knees and cried Following her female instincts she held Kouga by the head.

' Why the hell is he crying'

' I have you just where I want you Kagome'

After Kouga's thought he tied Kagome up with the rope he was hiding behind his back.

" Kouga, what are you doing?"

" You see Kagome, I knew you were a big softy when it comes to other people's feeling. I made a deal with someone to give you over to them and since you claim your not my girlfriend anymore, than I don't have to protect you."

" HOW COULD YOU KOUGA, I TRUSTED YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

" Oh SHUT UP, you bitch"

Kouga pulled out a cloth over Kagome's mouth so that it knocks her out for the time being. In an instant Kagome's head drop and her eyes closed.

What Kouga and Kagome didn't know what that they were being watched the whole time. It was a childhood friend of Kagome's. She knew him since Pre-K and was friends ever since. He knew about Kagome's exboyfriend and inside he was extremely jealous. Secretly, he was in loved with her, and was determined to protect her and make her his girlfriend. Even if it means being the villain as will.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: How do you like that? I bet you can't guess who the boy is that has a crush on Kagome. Will update and tell me if you want me to.

A. Give up writing and try something else.

B. Update the story because it's getting good.

C. Become a monkey and leave in the jungle

You have the push you have the power.


	6. Plan

A/N: I understand that I haven't updated in… cough: five months, but I promise I'll make it up do you. Writers blocks been on my case for quite a while,… or /and I didn't have enough time. So if you like this chapter, show that you care and review. Thanks

" " speaking

' ' thinking

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hojo stroked down the long staircase in his house leading to the main room, heading toward his father. "Well, good evening father, I'll be conducting an experiment in the dungeon so please don't disturb me."

" Ok, Hojo just be careful."

"Well, do father ,…well do"

Opening the heavy iron doors to the dungeon, Hojo walking in. Ignoring the sound of pain and igony going on to the slaves.

" I'll just wait here, until my princess comes" Hojo leaning against one of the cell wall, not minding the blood of it that stand his clean shirt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_' I wonder if I'm doing the right thing?'_

Koga, was walking down the street with Kagome in his arms. She was tied up so her arms were behind her, and she was blindfolded. After walking for 10 minutes, Kagome started to wake up from the drug, only to open her eyes to blackness. Fear took over her body, as she began to thrash out, trying to escape her imprisonment.

" **Would you stop moving so much!"** There was pure hatred and anger in Koga's voice as he shouted into Kogame's ear.

_'Oh my god,… where is he taking me'_ Know it the chances of her escaping in her condition was very low, Kagome stilled in Koga's arms, as he continued to their distination.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_' It won't be long until my princess comes, now. OH… the pain I could cause her, while she's under my control. MY COMPLETE CONTROL! And with the help of her two pups, there will be no one to save her… from me.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Koga, walked into a dungon by the back door, still with Kagome in his arms.

" I'm here with the girl"

"Excellent, just throw her on the floor, and we can handle our business." Without a second thought Koga, empted his arm full on the floor and stroked over to the person leaning against the wall, ever so… seductively.

Upstairs the two men went, where the hallway light could be seen and entered a room.

" I've done what you wanted me to… what now"

" Well, the games not over yet, we still have to train our new slave. And having another man to be an assistant would make it go fast, … so the fun can begin."

" I thought you didn't want to hurt her! You just wanted to inflict some emotionally pain, nothing physical."

" My dear **dear**, friend I said nothing about causing her such pain…. But since you mention the idea, we might as well begin the experiment."

" DON'T YOU EVEN DEAR TOUCH HER!" Koga's words rang throughout the room.

" Why don't Koga, we were in this deal, 50/50. But since you seem to change your mind, I simply can not let you ruin my plans."

Since the room was pitch black, so Koga didn't see the demons that were circling him.

" Take him down boys,… and make sure you don't spill too much blood."

Hogo left the room of demons to fight, so he could meet his new slave and sex toy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N:

Important! I'm changing my name from kklover to redfox9t so I'm letting all my fans know. Also I'm really sorry for not updating for so many months. I promise that I'll update sooner, but it depends on the number of reviews I get.

I've been thinking of the following for the story:

**Creating a gay couple**

**Making it S/K instead of I/K**

**Having reviews, give their suggestion in the reviews**

I'm not complete sure yet, but if you would give send reviews to tell me what you think.

Remember:

You have the push you have the power!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I haven't been working on this song, because of school and stuff. I actually read over it…and I hate it. I really want to delete this story and start something new. Since school is over, I can spend more time on my story. Sorry about the 'gay' idea, I really don't know what I was thinking about. When I first started this story, I got some really good reviews, but I improved a lot in my writing this year (going in to honors English next year), so I think you guys would be more impressed with another story I have in mind. Tell me what you think and please put it in the reviews!

Thanks

Redfox9t (kklover)


End file.
